


Relaxation

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Camille  notices Aaron is in pain
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Relaxation

“Why are you staring at me as if I’ve grown two heads?”Aaron asked her 

“Aaron is your back okay?”Camille questioned him 

“You’ve noticed?”Aaron stares at her 

“You’ve been limping around like crazy”Camille says to him 

“I’m going to have to getting back checked out”Aaron responded 

“I’m worried about you”Camille tells him 

“Maybe I’ve been overworking myself”Aaron replies 

“You need to cut back on work”Camille says gently 

“I need to take a break”Aaron answers 

“Good old fashioned rest and relaxation”Camille looks at him


End file.
